Going Under
by Descena
Summary: Sequel to Mr and Mrs Vaughn, Syd recevies a call from Vaughn that Isabelle is alive.Returning to LA, Syd discovers betrayal at every corner she turns and a daughter, that isn't hers...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...Most of you all requested it. So here it is. Using the alternate ending to Mr and Mrs. Vaughn**** this is the sequel to it.**

**Title:** Going Under ---Sequel to Mr and Mrs. Vaughn  
**Genre:** Drama/Suspense/Romance/Action  
**Disclaimer:** Do I own Alias? Yea, right...dream on

This is my Third Alias and fan fic and probably my 50th written television fan fic...but I'm not rubbing it in or anything...

**As always, ALL comments Reviews Are greatly welcome. I can only get better and since this story is still being written, your thoughts and opinions affect it as I am open to the performance and growth of this story**

Sydney was sweating. She felt the wetness on her palms as her arms where outstretched, holding her gun. She was nervous. She never thought of herself in a position such as this. Standing in front of her, in front of her gun, was her sister, Nadia, her weapon pointed at Sydney as well. Both sisters looked at each other; challenging the other as if to say, 'Pull the trigger...I dare 'ya'. But neither did. That eerie silence, like the kind you watch in horror movies before something really deadly and stunning happens, hung over them in the center of Sydney and Vaughn's house. But, it wasn't their house anymore. Sydney and Vaughn were no more. A few feet from Sydney was the body of her daughter, Isabelle...dead. A bullet wound in her forehead, a single shot, at point-blank range. Instant kill. There was no one to interfere. No Vaughn, no Jack, no Dixon, no Weiss, no Sloane, no Irina. No one. Just Nadia, and Sydney.

"Where's my daughter?" Sydney asked, cruelly.

Nadia only stared back at her sister. "I...can't."

"Where is she?" Still, Nadia did not answer. Sydney had had enough. She was through playing the games, the games that the people who claimed to love her, put her through. Both sisters continued to stare at each other, both in the same stance. Whether it was because of fear from the two that they did not shoot, or because of the answers Sydney wanted or the questions Nadia couldn't answer...both did not move. They still held that stare, that glare that said 'Farewell''. Then both squeezed the trigger .

**_36 hours earlier_**

In the common city apartment, the noise of people and of cars, were barely heard as the morning news was playing through the television. _'Good morning Dallas. Another beautiful sunny day here in Texas...'_ Sydney shook her head at the television. She had no idea how a human being could be that cheerful. Especially on a Monday morning! Sydney made her way downstairs, into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Ten minutes later, she was done. Taking out two plates, she put the servings of food on them then poured coffee. Strong, but gentle arms, wrapped around her waist and the man they belonged to started to kiss Sydney's neck. Sydney blushed and smiled, handing the man his coffee, which in turn, he happily took. His name was Randy Farrell, native to New York. Tall, dark and handsome was really the only way to describe him. Muscular and lean, charming and smart. That was the whole Randy package. Just like Sydney, he recently moved to Dallas a couple of months ago. It was then that the two hit off and after a month of dating, moved in with each other. It wasn't like either of them, but to both, it felt right. Sydney sat down and the two made small, unimportant talk. Sydney felt like herself with Randy. Well, besides the fact that he knew nothing about her past. With Vaughn, with her daughter, with the CIA. None of it. And she felt he never had to. Sydney always found it a little ironic that Randy was a cop. Er, sheriff, really. At least that's what they call 'em down here in good 'ol Texas. And Sydney? Well...Sydney worked, where else? A bank.

A young man, about his early twenties, ran as quickly as possible, his feet pounding the pavement so hard that each time, his heart jumped. Darting across the street and into a neighbors backyard, he quickly looked behind him and saw that Officer Farrell was chasing him. He swore under his breath and then jumped the fence. Coming around the front of the house, he was cut off by a police car. He quickly stopped and turned the other way to avoid the cops coming out from the car. But he didn't make it because just as he turned, he was tackled hard by Office Farrell. He quickly handcuffed the runaway and picked him up as two approaching officers, out of breath, stopped. "Damnit, Randy," one of the more heavily built officers said, "You make us all look bad."

Randy couldn't help but quietly laugh as the officer continued. "What keeps you going?" Randy smiled at him and the officer shook his head, understanding. "Oh yeah. Your girlfriend, eight? Ms..."

"...Bristow." Sydney stiffened at the mention of her name from her boss, Paul Waters. Sydney took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. The bank's, only clock.Paul never liked clocks. Sydney turned to him and forced a smile. "Hello, Mr. Waters."

He returned the smile. "Sydney...I must say, that your performance here with us over the past couple of months has been marvelous. It seems to me, that you being just a teller, isn't really fitting. Do you?"

Sydney shook her head, not quite understanding where he was going with this. He sensed her confusion. "How about you be the new manager?"

Sydney's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Paul Waters smiled. "Of course. You know I've been looking for one, and you're it! So, take today off, and tomorrow, you will be a manager."

Sydney smiled as he walked away. _A promotion already? Yay!_ Sydney continued to smile as her cell phone rang, and thinking it to be Randy, picked it up. "Is this a secure line?" _What the hell?_ "Yes..." Sydney managed. "This is blue bird. Confirmation 00258EKG. Requesting transfer to Motherland. Can you confirm?"

Sydney, puzzled, answered. "Phoenix. Confirm 1120EagleEye."

"Patching through now."

"Sydney."

Sydney's heart stopped for a moment. "Vaughn?" She had almost forgotten his voice. It took her a second to realize she wasn't breathing and when she did so, heard Vaughn sigh on the other line. "What is it?" Sydney asked.

There was no answer for a moment. Then, "It's Isabelle," Vaughn said. "She's alive."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, this chap might get boring, but in a way, it is very important...**

Sydney threw her clothes in a bag, in a hurry. She didn't have time to think, or even explain. Not now. Her daughter was alive. All these pain staking months, and she had been alive the whole time. Randy entered the room, and witnessed what Sydney was doing. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Sydney looked up at him. "Back to LA...it's an emergency."

"Emergency?"

"I..."Sydney stopped from going further. "I can't explain now... I have to go."

Randy studied her then finally nodded. He grabbed his own suitcase and started packing himself. Sydney raised an eyebrow at him. "What're you doing?"

"Going with you," he replied.

"Oh no, no, no."

"Sydney, something is obviously going on, something that you're terrified of. I can see it. Let me come, let me help you."

Sydney shook her head. "There is a lot you don't know..."

"Then tell me," he said quickly, as if he knew what she would say.

Sydney continued to shake her head, unsure of what to do. "Look," he said. "I am due for vacation time anyways, ya know? I've always wanted to see LA and the surfer dudes."

Sydney softly giggled. To her, it was a toss up on whether or not to bring him. "Ok," she finally said, "I'll explain everything on the plane."

Vaughn sighed again, for about the fifth time in the last ten minutes, earning another annoyed look from Weiss. Vaughn chose to ignore him though. It was hot, they were both in suits, and he was nervous meeting Sydney again after their not so nice departure months ago, which lead up to the divorce. Mr and Mrs. Vaughn were no more, and they both knew it. Vaughn knew that things would be tense. And not just because Isabelle was alive, but because of the way Sydney left. No warning, no good-bye's...she just fled. Nadia and Weiss had gotten married without Syd there to be the maid of honor. Needless to say, Nadia wasn't the most thrilled person to hear that Sydney was returning. For some reason though, Vaughn couldn't wait to see Sydney. She was his void...the empty space in his heart.

Sydney stepped outside the doors of the airport, her one suitcase behind her, and Randy beside her. She took a quick look at him. "Are you all right?"

Randy swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, just...you know. The CIA...your daughter, mother...this, Vaughn guy..."

"I know," Sydney said. Scanning the crowd of people waiting for their friends and family she added, "It's a lot to take in." Then she saw him. Both of them, Vaughn and Weiss, leaning up against a towns-car and scanning the crowd as well. Almost as if he sensed her, Vaughn saw Sydney. He also saw Randy and frowned, but Sydney ignored it and walked over to them, Randy in sync with her. Weiss smiled at Sydney ."Hey Syd."

"Hey Weiss. How's Nadia?"

"Good. She's good."

"Good." Sydney looked at Vaughn and smiled slightly. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled back as well. Sydney shook her head, as if remembering something important. "Oh, uh," she said. "Vaughn, Weiss, this is Randy."

Randy extended his hand, and they shook. "Randy this is Eric Weiss, and Michael Vaughn." They all greeted, then fell into silence, Sydney looked at Vaughn, concern flashing on her face. "Where is she?"

Sydney walked quickly through the CIA into the room where Isabelle was being held. Sydney saw her and smiled, and hugged her tightly, afraid to let go. Isabelle looked more older than she was suppose to be to Sydney, but then again, they have been parted for several months. Vaughn entered into the room and Weiss and Randy stood just near the doorway.

"She's in perfect health," Vaughn told Sydney.

Sydney smiled at the news and for the first time, noticed that Nadia and Jack were in the room with them, She slightly smiled at them as well, but then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Can we take her home?"

Vaughn nodded. "They said a few more tests first, then we can take her."

Sydney stroked Isabelle's hair, but Isabelle paid no attention. She was to intrigued by her Mickey Mouse doll to care. It didn't bother Sydney though, not after everything they had gone through. Especially Isabelle. Sydney looked at Vaughn, her eyes searching for answers. "How...?"

"Did we find her?" he finished for her. "We didn't. We assume it was the Hand that did. Just dropped her off in front of the house."

"Good thing you didn't move," Sydney joked. But she knew her joke had fallen flat. Their relationship wasn't a laughing matter. It was too painful and complicated. Jack noticed Randy for the first time, and asked what was on everyone mind, "Who's this?"

His tone was more aggressive than he meant. At least, Sydney hoped so. "This is Randy, Dad."

Jack looked at him closely. "Randy, what?"

"Dad," Sydney warned.

Randy extended his hand to greet the older man, but all Jack did was stare at it. Vaughn stifled a laugh at Randy's embarrassed expression. For the first time, Randy locked eyes with Sydney and slightly communicated, as if to say, _What the hell did I get myself into?_

Sydney pulled the covers up to Isabelle's chin, and watched her sleep. On the way home, she had fallen asleep. Sydney didn't blame her, she must've been up for hours upon hours without her own bed to sleep in and parents to tuck her in. Sydney ushered Vaughn out of the room and quietly closed the door. "Ok, well, um, I think we'll go and check into a hotel."

"Syd..." Vaughn started.

"Don't..."

"What?"

"Don't start," Sydney warned.

"You brought your new boyfriend here to come and see your daughter," he asked harshly.

"He wanted to come, Vaughn."

Vaughn shook his head and started to walk away. "What?" Sydney nearly shouted.

"We were divorced not even a few months and you're already screwing someone else?"

Sydney blinked. "Are you jealous?"

"What? No...I just..." Vaughn studied Sydney and frowned, clenching his jaw. "You told him?"

"Yes, he knows everything."

"God!"

"Oh, Vaughn, please. Stop acting Isabelle's age!"

"Oh, Isabelle's age, huh? Did what happened with Danny, teach you nothing?"

Sydney stared back at him shocked. "Why would you bring Danny up, Vaughn?"

"Because obviously you Bristow's learn nothing!"

Sydney shook her head. "I'm leaving," she stated, trying to keep her anger in check. "I will see you tomorrow at APO."

Sydney spun on her heel and left the house. Walking to the car all she could say to herself, was _What happened between Vaughn and I? And what was that in there?_

Sydney walked into the hotel room and saw Randy already unpacking. He smiled up at her. "Hey you." he greeted.

Sydney slumped on the bed. "Hey."

"What's the matter?" Randy asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Sydney grumbled.

"Come on..."

"I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Randy relented, "Okay."

Sydney stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, then finally spoke. "Does something seem...off, to you?"  
Randy raised his eyebrow at her. "Off?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Sydney turned her head to him. "Something doesn't feel right."

"In the air, or in your gut?"

Sydney thought. "Both."

"Maybe," Randy answered. "But I wouldn't know."

Sydney nodded her head and looked back up at the ceiling as Randy went back to unpacking. Sydney knew something wasn't right. The second she stepped into CIA headquarters, she sensed something wasn't right. Maybe everyone was mad at her because she gave up on Vaughn and left with no good-byes and no warnings, then finally shows up with another man...but she thought it more than that. And these very thoughts, kept her up all night long.

TBC  
------------  
Sorry this chapter sucks... What'd think tho? Reviews please

-Irina will be a huge player, as well as Randy  
-NO ONE, is who they seem to be in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney walked into APO, with Randy right at her side. She received greetings from mostly all the workers there. And then, there was Dixon. Dixon smiled as she approached them and hugged her. "Hello, Syd."

"Dixon...I've missed you."

He broke the hug and smiled at her. "I'd like to think so." Dixon's eyes laid on Randy and he looked at Sydney, curious.

"Dixon, this is Randy. Randy, Marcus Dixon, a very good friend of mine."

The men shook hands, then all three proceeded into the briefing room. Dixon sat next to Jack and Sydney took into account everyone in the room. Sitting at the very end of the table, next to Vaughn, was Isabelle, coloring in her coloring book, Sydney assumed. On the other side of them, was Jack and Dixon, and across from them, Nadia and Weiss. Jack stood up to address them all as Sydney sat next to Isabelle, and Randy beside her. Sydney, still looking around, realized someone was missing. "Where's Sloane?"

Dixon, looking guilty rather quickly, spared a glance at Jack, which Sydney caught. "Arvin, is M.I.A." Jack explained. "Has been for about a month."

Sydney nodded, kicking herself for not assuming the worse about Sloane. "Really," was all she said.

"We think, he has joined the Hand," Dixon added.

Sydney's eyes widened. "You're kidding." The looks she got from the others, suggested to her otherwise. Sydney sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "So, they're still active."

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Do we have any further information on this group?"

"No...we don't," Vaughn said.

"Well, I wanna get some information..."

"Sydney..." Vaughn warned.

"No! If Sloane is indeed MIA and has joined this group...the group that kidnapped my daughter, I want some god damn answers!"

Sydney realized she was sweating. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Randy took her hand and smiles warmly at her. A smile that Vaughn saw...very clearly.

-------------

Sydney waited outside the briefing room as her father exited. She quickly caught up to him, entering his office. "Dad." Jack looked at her daughter but continued walking. "I need to talk to you," she added. They walked into his office and he shut the door, and went around to his desk. "What is it?" he asked bluntly.

Sydney took a deep breath. "Have you heard anything about mom?"

Jack shook his head. "What is this about?"

"Just, answer me dad. Have you?"

"No...you think she's part of this? Part of, the Hand?"

Sydney nodded. "Think about it, dad. They made this personal. There is no ligament reason for kidnapping Isabelle."

"Yes, there was. They wanted their nuke back."

"So why blackmail us?" Sydney shot back. Sydney saw the pained and shocked expression on Jack's face and sighed. "They could've just blackmailed the CIA...not me directly, but they did."

"And that's enough to blame Irina for?" Jack challenged. Sydney looked at him surprised. "Are you defending her?"

"No," he answered simply. "I am just trying to state obvious. Because you feel helpless, and guilty, you are ready to pin what is your fault, on anyone you can." Sydney shook her head. About to say something, Jack continued. "I suggest you look into the Hand...quickly, and quietly...then move on." With that said, Jack was done. He left Sydney to her thoughts. Maybe what he said was too cruel...but he was just trying to be a father. He was trying to protect his granddaughter, and perhaps his wife. but most of all, he was protecting Sydney...from the truth.

------------

Sydney walked down to the parking garage where Vaughn and Isabelle were standing by the car waiting for them. Dixon agreed to give Randy the five cent tour of APO, and even the CIA for the sake of giving Vaughn and Sydney time to spend with Isabelle alone. Sydney smiled at them, which both returned to her. "So...where we going?"

"The mall?" Vaughn suggested

Sydney nodded and looked at Isabelle. "The mall?"

Isabelle smiled, "Well...only if it has a Disney store..."

All three piled into the car and Vaughn drove towards the mall. Isabelle leaned forward and handed Sydney a piece of paper with drawings on it. "What's this," she asked.

"It's a drawing," Isabelle replied. Sydney looked at it closely, and for a brief moment, her throat went dry, her heart stopped as she took in the picture and any meaning it might have held. "It's me and grandma together," Isabelle said. Sydney looked at the surroundings in which the three figures where in. A bare room. Three corners. "It's me, Aunt Nadia and grandma celebrating my birthday," she added. Sydney looked out the window as more uneasy thoughts entered her mind. The setting of the picture, was no more than a couple of months old...when Isabelle was kidnapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok...hopefully you all will enjoy these next few chapters because I'm having a hard time writing the middle of this story. If there any more grammer errors, then I'm sorry. I don't always review my work because I read the chapters so much while writing and typing it.**

**Here are the stats: 98 percent of readers think Randy is evil; 65 percent are mad at me for making Nadia evil (as it was proven in the previous chapter); 45 percent think that this Isabelle is the double; 15 percent think something is wrong with Sydney and that maybe she is the double. I have gotten about 15 emails, questioning my motives on this story. All I have to say is, 'Hahahahahahahaha'. I am glad you are all thinking and debating what you read. Your questions will eventually be answered, but I just love torturing all of you ;)**

Sydney walked into APO, holding the drawing that Isabelle gave to her in the car hours ago. It was hard for Sydney not to have doubts about it. Sydney understood why Irina might have help Isabelle captive...but Nadia? Maybe she wasn't who Sydney thought she was. After all, Irina and Sloane _are_ her parents. "Hey." Sydney turned around, sticking the drawing under a folder and smiled innocently at Nadia. _Perfect timing, huh sis?_ But Sydney hadn't had the chance to really talk to her since she returned from Texas. Nadia was now given them that chance.

"Hey," Sydney greeted back.

"How'd it go?"

"Oh...with Isabelle?" Nadia nodded. "Great. Better than I thought."

"Well, we still have the Hand to deal with," Nadia reminded her.

Sydney shook her head. "Yeah, I know. I just want to enjoy the moments I can get, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Nadia and Sydney stood there for a moment, both not knowing what to say. So Nadia turned to leave, but Sydney grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Nadia..." Nadia looked at Sydney's hand on her arm and Sydney quickly released her. "About your wedding. I-"

"Sydney, don't."

"I need you to understand," Sydney continued.

"I understand. You thought only of yourself."

Sydney blinked. "What? No-"

"Sydney...I don't want to fight."

"And you think I do?" Sydney said flatly.

Nadia sighed. "Just, go and pretend to be a mother, okay?"

Nadia brushed past Sydney who only stared after her in shock.

Randy opened the door to Vaughn's house, and quietly closed it. He slowly crept around the kitchen and made his way into the bedroom. He knew the place was empty, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure, so he remained quiet going through the drawers. He opened one of the night table drawers and found what he was looking for. Vaughn's watch. His father's watch more accurately. He slipped it into his pocket. Before he could leave though, the lights flickered on. He stood up straight and raised his hands. He then spun and turned around drawing his gun, pointing at the person who had surprised him. Nadia, her gun raised, sighed at Randy. Both lowered their guns.

"You should be more careful," Nadia said

"I was being careful," Randy shot back. "What're you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't screw up. Sydney's already suspicious."

"I know," Randy said. "I told you she was."

Nadia rolled her eyes and both of them left the house together. Parked across the street from Vaughn's house, Jack watched as Nadia and Randy exited the house.

Marshall, sitting at his computer, was bobbing his head to the music playing over his headphones when Sydney entered. "Syd." He fumbled with the headphones, nearly choking himself trying to take them off. Regaining his composure, he stood up and hugged her. "I knew you'd come back."

"Hey Marshall." Sydney smiled sweetly at him then went to business. "Marshall...have you heard of young children that are...smarter, then their age?"

"Smarter? Like, Robin Cook's 'Mutation'?" Sydney gave him a confused look. "You know,'Mutation'? The young kid, VJ, who was his father, Victor's, experiment. The kid was a genius at three. Far more than the average adult could ever be. At like, age six, he even committed murder. Got involved with Colombian drug lords, but all in the name of science. He even built this huge and expensive underground lab-" Marshall stopped, getting the vibe that Sydney didn't really care that much. "Well...yeah, it's not totally unheard of," he answered. "But, it's very uncommon."

Sydney nodded, taking in the news. "What about Project Helix? Was there ever doubling of small children?"

Marshall raised his eyebrows. "Uh, Syd, why are asking me...?"

"Marshall, please..."

Marshall took the hint. Answer now, ask later. "Well, none that I have ran across. But, I could check for you."

"Yes, thank you." Sydney rubbed her forehead. All this thinking and assuming the worst was giving her a headache.

Sydney fell down on her back onto the not so comfortable bed in the hotel. She dropped her purse on the floor next to her and sighed deeply. Still feeling the effects of her headache, she closed her eyes hoping to wish it away when she smelled, rather then heard or felt, Randy next to her. She smiled.

"You seem tense," he noted.

"Long day." Sydney opened her eyes and looking at Randy. "How'd the tour go?"

"Well, it sure beats the police department in Texas." Sydney didn't laugh. "What's wrong?"

Sydney smiled softly at him. "Nothing."

"Really?"

Sydney nodded. "Really."

Sydney stood in the living room. She wasn't sure how'd she got there or what she was doing there, but she was there. Sydney looking around, trying to get some ideas of whose house she was in. Then it hit her. She was in her old house. The one her and Nadia had lived in together before it was destroyed. Sydney heard footsteps approaching her and saw Nadia, her gun at her side, walk up to her. "See what you've done now?"  
Sydney looked at her, confused. "What?" Nadia pointed and Sydney saw Isabelle sprawled on the floor, a pool of blood under her, dead. Sydney gasped and stepped back. She lost her balance and fell into the arms of...

...Vaughn. He smiled at her at her clumsiness. Sydney, still shocked from the scene of Isabelle, looking around, confused. Now, she was in Vaughn's house. He looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?" Sydney didn't say anything. Vaughn nodded and smiled, as if he understood. "You're nervous."

"About what?" Sydney asked

"About quiting the CIA. You know, rising Isabelle while in the CIA is one thing, but rising her and twins, is another."

Sydney looked at him puzzled, then down at herself. She touched her stomach and gasped. She was pregnant? Not only that, but she realized she was wearing her wedding ring.

Sydney gasped and sat up. It took her a minute to calm herself and get her breathing under control. She glanced beside her and saw Randy sleeping peacefully. She reached over him and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a number. Throwing on her robe, she waited to hear the man's voice. "I need to see you," she said.

**Please Review!**

**You will see Irina soon...more of Jack and his motives...more between Isabelle and Sydney...and a possible tussle between Vaughn and Randy? Who here can hope:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Sydney quietly stepped outside the hotel room and walked a few feet from the door, and by her car. She wrapped herself up into her night robe tightly, feeling the cold air quickly pick up. She closed her eyes as headlights approached her. The approaching car stopped, in front of her and the man behind the wheel shut off the car and stepped out. "Hey...are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Sydney nodded and smiled as Vaughn approached her. "I just...had a really bad dream, I guess."

"A dream?"

"Yeah...I was, standing in my old house when Nadia walked in and pointed at Isabelle..." Sydney paused and looked at Vaughn painfully. "Who was dead."

Vaughn's throat tightened as the words took effect. "And Vaughn," Sydney continued. "She blamed me. Nadia said that I killed Isabelle."

"Syd..."

Vaughn grabbed Sydney and pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. "It was just a dream, okay? Isabelle is alive, and she's well."

"I know, but Vaughn...I can't help but get the feeling that something isn't right. That something terrible is going to happen."

Vaughn gently touched Sydney's face and reassured her, "Nothing is wrong, okay?"

Sydney nodded and wiped away the few tears that slid down her cheek. "Do you think things could've been better?"

Vaughn looked at her curiously. "What?"

"That maybe...if Isabelle wasn't taken from us, that we would've made it to the restaurant?"

Vaughn flashed her a smile. "We would've had our date?" Sydney nodded and Vaughn's smile quickly went away. "I don't know."

"How was the wedding?"

"It was good. Nadia and Weiss, you know..." Vaughn trailed off. _They were once like us_, Sydney thought. All the emotions between her and Vaughn came flooding back to her all at once, and she actually thought for a second that she would faint. "We used to be like that," Sydney said quietly.

But Vaughn heard her. "Things change Sydney. Just like you said to me, people change."

"Yes, but Vaughn..." she pointed to the hotel room. "We can't keep this up forever."

Vaughn nodded at once. "So...what do you want to do about it?" Sydney shook her head, unsure, then Vaughn cracked a smile. "I could take him out. Randy, you know, then you won't have to make a choice."

Sydney smiled at Vaughn and he laughed half heartily. Without any signs, or warnings, Sydney kissed him, and he let her. Vaughn longed for her, and he needed her strength. Through the kiss, he tried to tell her all of that. She must have understood his pain, because she broke the kiss and backed away from him. "I'm sorry."

Vaughn looked at her confused. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Sydney..."

"I'm with Randy, Vaughn."

Vaughn closed his mouth and nodded slowly. "Yeah..." He walked back towards his car and Sydney called after him. "I'm sorry." Vaughn didn't reply. Hurt and angry, he couldn't. He wanted Sydney back and with the safe return of his daughter, he thought Sydney would want him as well. Randy was the painful reminder that she had moved on. _Too quickly_ he thought. Starting his engine and pulling away from his true love, from Sydney. Vaughn thought, _This Randy guy is too good to be true, he has a secret, and I will find it._

From the window, Randy watched Vaughn pulling away and saw Sydney staring painfully after him. It was then that he knew in his heart that Sydney stilled loved Michael Vaughn. So either Sydney was conflicted between him and Vaughn or she knew the truth about him and Irina. Either way, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The next morning, Sydney and Randy dressed, ready to go to APO to learn of any new Intel regarding the Hand. Sydney had told Randy earlier that she needed to speak to their tech support, Marshall Flinkman. Randy thought the man was out of place in APO and the people that he worked with. He had never seen him in action before though so he was curious as to why Sydney had always spoken so highly of the little man. Randy searched through his bag as Sydney walked back into the room from the bathroom. "Have you seen the aspirin?"

Randy looked over his shoulder at her. "No...you still got a headache?"

"Yeah." Sydney continued to search for it to no avail.

"Hey," Randy said. "I got something that'll help." He got up and went to the sick. He poured a cup of water, then went back to his side of the bed and searched in the bag again.

"What," Sydney said. "Your giving me illegal drugs or something?" she joked

Randy smiled. "Something like that. I think I got something in here that's like a tea, knock that headache right outta ya." Sydney grinned at him. "Can you get me a washcloth please?" Randy asked

Sydney walked into the bathroom to get the wash cloth, and Randy looked after her. When she was out of sight, he pulled out a tiny vial with a orange liquid in it. Opening the vial, he poured the liquid into the water, then put the vial back into his bag. The water made a hissing sound, then stopped, turning the water into a tea looking color. Sydney walked back into the room and handed him the washcloth. He smiled, taking it and handed her the water. "Here ya go." Sydney took the water and drank it. When she was finished, Randy took the cup from her. "How ya feelin'?" Sydney paused for a moment then said, " I still have the headache." Randy smiled at her again. "It'll go away, give it a sec." He walked back into the backroom and rinsed the cup. He looked in the mirror and saw Sydney holding her head, as if she was in pain. Randy smiled softly to himself.

The crayons sat, untouched. The book, unopened. Water was heard dripping from the ceiling as the little girl kept her arms folded across her chest. Irina entered and looked at Isabelle as if she were to be worshiped. As if she were the eighth wonder of the world. Isabelle made no notion of Irina however. "Are you not going to color?" Irina asked her. Isabelle's eyes slowly met her grandmothers. "I want my Mom and Dad," she replied. Irina nodded, understanding. "They'll be here soon," she said.

Isabelle didn't move. "I want to leave here, I want my Mom and Dad, now!"

Irina didn't flinch. _Temper, temper._ Irina looked at Isabelle, then turned and walked out the door. She walked down the hall and into another room. One, that had bars around it. Irina stood outside and smiled at the person inside the caged room. "Are you being treated well?" she asked. The man in the room only sneered at her. He stepped forward, into the light and looked Irina dead in the eyes. "If you hurt Sydney," he said, "I will kill you with my bare hands." Irina stepped back at smiled at him. "Jack," she said, "I would never hurt our daughter. Not yet, anyways."

**Short, I know...but, it does offer a lot, doesn't it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because it took so long to update (because yes, I do happen to have a life :( (just joking)) I have given you a HUGE update. Hope you like it... ;) If there are any grammer errors...sorry...I did it really late after work**

Sydney stood up straight and told herself to focus. Ever since she left the hotel room with Randy she had been feeling unwell, strange, as she would put it. It was hard for her to focus on what her father was saying. Within minutes. for seemed like hours to Sydney, the meeting was over. Everyone but Vaughn and Sydney got up and exited the briefing room. Sydney heard Vaughn say something to her, but Sydney's focus was elsewhere. It was on Isabelle sitting in the fat corner of the room, away from everyone else again, coloring in her book. Sydney slowly got up and walked over to Isabelle. She looked down at her drawing. "Who's that?" Sydney commented. Isabelle looked up at Sydney briefly, as if she just noticed she was standing there.

"My family," Isabelle answered. Sydney blinked. _She said that as if she has a different family_. Sydney peered over Isabelle's shoulder and looked at the drawing more closely. In the picture was a little girl, and tall, black headed male and a blond skinny female. _Not us_. As if Isabelle were reading Sydney's thoughts and feeling her emotions, she turned around and looked up at her. It was then that Sydney noticed Isabelle's eyes. They were a light brown color. Isabelle's color eyes were bluish-gray, not brown. "Sydney?"

Sydney looked over at Vaughn who stood up and walked over to them. "Are you okay?" Sydney thought for a moment. "Yes," she replied. It made no sense for her to jump to conclusions just yet. "I'll be right back." Without further explanation, Sydney walked out of the room and into Marshall's office. Marshall looked up from his microscope, the moment he heard his door close. "Syd..."

Sydney put up her hand, cutting him off. "Marshall...what did you find out about doubling?"

"Oh...what you were?" Sydney nodded quickly. "Oh, yes, here." He reached over to his desk and handed Sydney a file of papers, which she quickly started leafing through. "There have been numerous experiments with Project Helix," Marshall explained. "And I looked into the doubling of children too, like you asked. It seems that only a few tests were done on them. Never fully successful."

"Why not?" Sydney asked.

"Because, no matter who they are doubled to look like, their eyes don't change. They stay the same"

Sydney stopped, the news and events finally hitting her. The little girl in the briefing room wasn't her daughter. It also occurred to her that she stopped on a file of a little girl named Sabrina Tolley, who by birth, had light brown eyes.

Sydney walked quickly out of Marshall's office and past Dixon's desk. "Dixon, where are Vaughn and Isabelle?"

"They just left. Vaughn said he was going to meet you at his house." Dixon looked at her, concerned. "Why?"

Sydney didn't answer. Instead, she started walking towards the exit when Randy came beside her. "Hey, Syd..." he started. "I thought we'd..."

"Not now," Sydney said. Randy stopped in his tracks, surprised by being blown off. But Sydney didn't care. She needed to get to the Isabelle double and find out just what was going on. But then Jack stopped her. "Sydney."

Sydney looked at her father and his determined face, slightly annoyed. "We have to talk," he said.

"Not now, Dad."

"This is a matter of urgency."

"Not as much as this is," she tossed back. She went to move past him, but he still blocked her way. _What is his problem?_

"I am closing down this case," he said matter-of-factly.

_He's what?_ "Excuse me?"

"We now have Isabelle...there is no need to keep this case open anymore."

"Dad, we need to find out who kidnapped her. We need to know who is behind this and who the Hand really is and what their purpose is. You know that!"

"No, what I know is once again you are letting your emotions get the best of you."

"Damn right I am! They kidnapped my daughter! Guess what? It's personal!"

"Not to APO it isn't. By keeping this case open, we are making ourselves an easy target for them!"

Sydney shook her head. "I don't have time for this," she mumbled. She went to leave, but once again, Jack blocked her path. Sydney narrowed her eyes. "Get out of my way, now."

Jack looked at her, "I am warning you Sydney, this is a battle, you want no part in."

"I got news for you, Dad. I'm already a part of this battle." Sydney successfully brushed past Jack and left the building with one thing on her mind...finding her daughter.

-------------

Jack looked around his cell once again and sighed. He felt helpless and truth be told...he was. Blind-sided by Irina, yet again, he felt like a failure. His current thoughts though disappeared when Irina stood in front of him, yet again, outside the bars with a smirk on her face. "So," Jack said, "You think this is funny? Watching me down here...and up there?"

Irina smiled at Jack and leaned closer to the bars. "Yes. I do."

Jack sat up from his bed and looked at his ex-wife. "Sydney will find out the truth soon. She will realize the man up there posing as Jack Bristow, is not me."

Irina nodded. "I know," she said. "Sydney is a smart girl. However, everyone she interacts in...works for me."

Jack shook his head, grinning himself. "There is no way you doubled every single person that Sydney knows."

Irina's eyes shined in the light and made her seem demonic to Jack that sent chills down his spine. "Just about everyone," Irina said. Jack's eyes widened as she spoke again. "The time will come when Rabamdli's endgame will be known to us...and the Chosen One will fall."

-------------

Sydney walked into Vaughn's house quickly and saw him and Isabelle sitting on the floor, reading. Sydney sighed in relief that no harm had come to them, but she needed to keep Vaughn busy somehow. He looked up at her and smiled, then got up and walked over to her. Sydney saw Vaughn walking up to her, then heard a gun shot. She looked on in horror as she saw Vaughn grabbing his chest where he was shot. Sydney rushed over to him, but he was already dead. She looked over where Isabelle was and saw Jack standing above her, bringing his gun up and shooting her. Sydney stared at him in shock through the tears in her eyes. Jack brought his gun up to Sydney. "Not everything is what it seems, is it?" Then...he fired.

"Sydney?" Sydney gasped and looked at Vaughn, whose faced masked that of someone deeply concerned. "Are you okay?" Sydney nodded at once. "Are you sure, cause..."

"No, Vaughn...I'm fine. Just..." Sydney searched for the right words to say to him. "Just a headache, that's all."

"You've had those a lot lately."

"Yeah. Um, listen...my dad needed some files from the Hand faction, and I left them at the hotel. Can you...?"

Vaughn smiled. "I'll get them for you."

"Thanks."

"You and Isabelle just relax. Try and get some sleep."

Sydney nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Vaughn smiled at her again and left. Sydney stood there a moment and looked at the double. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

The double looked at her sadly. "Not your daughter."

"I know that, Sabrina."

The girl looked at her slightly shocked. "I should've know you'd find out...Irina told me you are very good at what you do."

"Irina?" Sydney walked over to Sabrina. "She's behind this?" The little girl nodded. Sydney shook her head, "I should've known," Sydney whispered.

Sabrina looked up at her. "Isabelle is alive."

Sydney looked at her more closely. "Where is she?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere underground. In Russia I think. That's where my family was last."

"What happened to them?" Sydney asked.

"They were killed."

Sydney saw the pained expression on the little girls face. _They were killed by Irina._ But Sydney said nothing,

"You were trying to tell me, weren't you?"

Sabrina nodded. "They're watching. At least, outside they were."

Sydney smiled at her. "You're very smart."

Sabrina, for the first time, smiled. "I take after my Daddy...he's the smarty pants of the family."

Sydney almost laughed. But she heard a noise by the front door. She stood up and pulled out her gun. "Stay here," she instructed Sabrina. Sydney walked over to the door and as she was approaching it, was hit from behind. She heard a gunshot go off and stood up quickly. She looked to where Sabrina was and saw her dead body on the floor and Jack standing over her, his gun raised. "Dad...?"

-------------

Vaughn pulled out the key to the hotel room and looked across the parking lot. He saw Randy's car and sighed. _Great,_ he thought. Vaughn slowly put the key in and opened the door, not making a sound. He stepped into the room and didn't see Randy anywhere. _Okay, let's make this fast and quiet._ He walked into the bedroom and saw Randy standing over the bed, his back to him. Vaughn pulled out his gun and saw Randy pouring a liquid into a vial, making a hissing sound. He then saw him grabbing Sydney's computer and opening it up, then grabbing files out of her pack. Vaughn got up from his spot and cocked the gun at Randy. Randy stiffened and turned to Vaughn.

"What are you doing?" Vaughn asked.

Randy looked at Vaughn's gun. "None of your damn business."

"Oh," Vaughn took a step towards Randy. "I think it is."

Without a word, Randy leaped forward and punched Vaughn, then kicked the gun out of his hand. Vaughn in turn, tackled Randy and both hit the wall with a grunt.

-----------------

Sydney pointed her gun at Jack. "What-?"

"You shouldn't confuse yourself Sydney. She had to die."

"She was a little girl!" Sydney shouted

"Yes," Jack pointed his gun directly at Sydney. "And so are you."

Before he could fire, Sydney's finger hit the trigger and the bullet hit Jack in the chest. He dropped his gun and looked at her in surprise. "I knew you weren't my father," she told him, all the emotion drained from her face replaced with disgust at the man in front of her. "I knew it the second I saw you, you son of a bitch." Sydney shot her gun again, killing him. She rushed over to Sabrina and checked a pulse, but didn't find one. "See what you did?"

Sydney turned around to see Nadia, her gun at her side looking at her, disappointed. "You're a part of this," Sydney accused.

Nadia shook her head. "I'm a part of what you don't understand."

"Really?" Sydney raised her gun. "Then enlighten me."

Nadia looked down at Sabrina. "I'm afraid I can't."

Nadia raised her gun as well.

-----------------

Vaughn punched Randy, sending him to the ground, holding his jaw. He went to kick him, but Randy grabbed his leg and pushed Vaughn over the bed. He grabbed the lamp and threw it at him, but Vaughn ducked. Randy punched Vaughn, but he blocked it, and hit Randy in the gut. Vaughn then punched him in the face and went to hit him again, but Randy countered with an uppercut, causing Vaughn to hit the ground again. Vaughn saw his gun on the floor and reached for it just as Randy pulled out his gun. Vaughn turned and faced him and both men fired...

----------------

Sydney was sweating. She felt the wetness on her palms as her arms where outstretched, holding her gun. She was nervous. She never thought of herself in a position such as this. Standing in front of her, in front of her gun, was her sister, Nadia, her weapon pointed at Sydney as well. Both sisters looked at each other; challenging the other as if to say, 'Pull the trigger...I dare 'ya'. But neither did. That eerie silence, like the kind you watch in horror movies before something really deadly and stunning happens, hung over them in the center of Sydney and Vaughn's house. But, it wasn't their house anymore. Sydney and Vaughn were no more. A few feet from Sydney was the body of her daughter, Isabelle...dead. A bullet wound in her forehead, a single shot, at point-blank range. Instant kill. There was no one to interfere. No Vaughn, no Jack, no Dixon, no Weiss, no Sloane, no Irina. No one. Just Nadia, and Sydney.

"Where's my daughter?" Sydney asked, cruelly.

Nadia only stared back at her sister. "I...can't."

"Where is she?" Still, Nadia did not answer. Sydney had had enough. She was through playing the games, the games that the people who claimed to love her, put her through. Both sisters continued to stare at each other, both in the same stance. Whether it was because of fear from the two that they did not shoot, or because of the answers Sydney wanted or the questions Nadia couldn't answer...both did not move. They still held that stare, that glare that said 'Farewell''. Then both squeezed the trigger...


	7. Chapter 7 Final Chapter

**_Italics_ are flashbacks**

Sydney opened her eyes. She felt a blinding pain in her right shoulder and her head hurt. Sydney blinked a few times to get her vision cleared then remembered the stand off her and Nadia had. Sydney tried moving and that was when she realized she was chained to a wall, handcuffed by her arms, but her legs were free. She looked at her shoulder and saw it bleeding. _I must have been shot_. Sydney looked toward her left and saw Vaughn, who was just coming to, handcuffed as well, and looking pretty beat up. "Vaughn," she whispered. Vaughn shook his head several times and looked at Sydney. "Syd?" He glanced around the room. "Where are we?"

Before Sydney could answer, they heard a door open, then footsteps...then Irina entered. From behind her came Nadia, Randy, two armed guards and a cuffed Jack. Sydney narrowed her eyes at her mother. "Where's Isabelle?"

Irina smiled at her. "Good to see you Sydney. I'm glad Nadia didn't kill you...I need you alive."

Sydney stared at her mother. "What for?"

"We found Rabamldi's endgame," Irina said proudly. "And you my dear, are a big part of it."

Sydney smirked at her mother. "I don't think so."

"Excuse me?" Irina said taken aback.

Sydney's smile faded. "Do you honestly think that I had no idea?" Irina continued to give Sydney a confused expression. "From the moment Isabelle was kidnapped, I suspected you were behind it. That you somehow had a connection with the Hand. And I knew that you were watching us, all of us, APO, me, Vaughn..."

Irina's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what Sydney was telling her. "You faked it?"

Sydney smiled at her mother. "It was all a play to see what your endgame was...and here we are." Sydney easily escaped the cuffs, her hands slipping right through, along with Vaughn who pulled out two guns, tossed one to Sydney and aimed his at the guards. Sydney pointed hers at her mother who stared at Sydney, shocked. "But..." Irina looked at Randy and Nadia who were both smiling at her, then at Jack, who held a gun at one of the guards.

"You went a little over the top on doubling, Mother." Sydney said. "When Sloane went missing, Vaughn and I figured you'd kidnap Dad and double him, that way you have access to what the CIA does and you could run APO. As for Isabelle's double, you poisoned Sabrina's parents and convinced her that you could save them if she posed as Isabelle. Once her parents died, because of you, she had no reason to do what you instructed her to."

"But...the Rabamldi potion..." Irina stumbled.

_Sydney looked out into the city, her thoughts overwhelming her greatly. She hugged herself, not because she was cold, but because she felt alone and needed security. She was standing in empty apartment room that overlooked Dallas, Texas. This would be her new home soon, and for awhile. Sydney felt Vaughn glance in her direction once more, but paid no attention to him. Their daughter was still missing and that had one lead...Irina, Sydney's mother. She turned around and looked at the two men standing across from her, Vaughn, and another CIA agent, Randy Farrell. They had made a plan. All of them. Vaughn didn't like it (at least where Sydney was concerned). "Tell me how it works again," Sydney told Randy. _

Randy held up a vial containing a orange type color. "This," he began, "Is what Irina will give me. It's what she believes is the Rabamldi fluid that has the capability to control people and their actions for a short time."

"Like a zombie?" Vaughn asked.

"No," Randy said, "Not quite. The person can't do anything beyond what they would do in reality. But, let's say Sydney for example, was led to believe to you weren't really Michael Vaughn...if she was pushed enough to believe it, she could kill you."

"So, what does Irina what with it?"

Randy sighed. "To make you believe your daughter is dead." He threw the vial to Sydney who caught it easily. She held it up and looked at it more closely. "What Irina doesn't know, is that there is no such formula. At least, none that has been discovered," he explained. "What you're holding is meant only for the Chosen One..." Sydney looked at Randy. "You darling," he finished.

"And this formula will...what?"

Randy smiled softly at her. "How do you think Rabamldi saw the future? Had his visions?"

"He made a potion?" Vaughn asked, surprised.

Randy nodded. "We have a head start on Irina, but exactly what her plans are, we don't know..."

"And this potion will help us see it," Sydney finished for him.

"Exactly."

Vaughn shook his head. "I don't like it."

"You don't have too," Sydney argued, "But we need to find Isabelle, and if this can help us do that, then I'm game."

Randy nodded his head. "So am I."

Vaughn clenched his jaw. "Me too," he finally agreed.

"Okay then. This is our last meet. From now on, we'll be under surveillance 24/7 per Irina." Randy looked at Vaughn, then Sydney. "Good luck."

"The potion was a fake, Irina," Randy said. "There's no such thing. Not without his machine."

"All I need was to see the truth, and to find your endgame," Sydney explained. "It gave me on hell of a headache...but we did it."

Irina looked back at Randy. "I requested him myself though..."

"No," Sydney stated. "You had someone do it for you."

Irina looked at Sydney, waiting to hear who. When Sydney didn't answer, Vaughn did. "Sark," he said.

_Sydney pulled her car under the secluded highway road. She got out, and walked over to a waiting Julian Sark. "Sydney," he greeted her. _

"What's this about Sark?"

He nodded. "Eager to get to the point, I can respect that." He handed her a folder. "Your Mother, Irina, has requested a firelancer. Name, Adiran Lamsrey."

"For what?"

"To befriend you, and kill you." Sydney looked at Sark through her dark tinted sunglasses. "Ok," she said. "And what do I owe you for this information?"

Sark shook his head. "Nothing. You saved my life, now let me save yours. I've given you time to kill Mr. Lamsrey and replace him. Irina will be watching your every move...so get a good actor."

Irina shook her head, disappointed. "He called Sydney after you had called him. Then, we gave the part to Randy," Vaughn finished

"And I suppose that Nadia never really joined me," Irina said.

"You suppose correctly," Nadia said.

_"Nadia," Sydney said. "I'm sorry I won't be here at your wedding." _

"It's ok," Nadia said. "It's only a fake one, remember?

Sydney nodded, still not convinced. "I know, but still..."

"Listen, I will find out what I can when I am with our mother, okay? You just worry about maintaining your cover." Sydney nodded and looked at Nadia, who smiled and nodded at her. "I will look after Isabelle...I promise you."

"Ok." Sydney nodded. She hugged Nadia tightly. "You know...we'll have to make a convicing fight."

"Yeah," Nadia agreed, breaking the hug. "I was thinking about that."

"Well," Sydney thought a moment. "The shoulder. If we're gonna fight, aim for the shoulder. It'll heal faster."

"You're sure?"

Sydney nodded, then bit her lip. "Can you do that?"

Nadia smiled at her sister. "Remember that eight hundred dollar dress you borrowed from me?"

Sydney thought for a moment. "You mean, the one I split red wine on...?"

Nadia continued to smile at Sydney. "I promise you, it won't be too difficult to be angry at you."

Naida looked at Irina with disgust.

"You're just like my father. You only see things one way. I don't, and I never will. It's a shame you didn't see that."

Irina nodded and sighed. "Yes...it is shame."

Irina sighed and stared at them all in defeat. Jack approached her and handcuffed her. They heard shouting and brief gun fire above them. "CIA," Sydney explained to Irina. "With the Intel we got from watching you...the Hand will be dismantled within the hour and you will be in CIA custody for the rest of your life."

Irina smiled at her daughter. "I told them all you'd figure it out, Sydney. You always do."

Agents entered into the door, and Dixon and Weiss walked in. The Agents grabbed Irina and escorted her out. "We found someone," Weiss said, grinning. Sydney and Vaughn holstered their guns as Isabelle came running into the room, hugging them and tearfully crying. Sydney and Vaughn hugged their daughter back as well, each of them crying, happy that they were all safe and together once again.

"Irina, and the Hand, had successfully built the Rabamldi machine that was foretold to bring about his endgame. The CIA has destroyed it, and all members of the Hand are in CIA custody," Jack told them all. He looked around, at Nadia, Sydney, Vaughn, Dixon, Weiss, Randy, and Marshall. "You all did a great job...go home, get some rest. We'll meet back here on Monday."

Sydney walked outside, preparing herself to leave when Jack stopped her. "Sydney..."

"Dad..."

Jack smiled at her. "You did good Sydney."

Sydney sighed. "This whole thing has been one big mess. I mean, pretending to live this life..."

"You've gotten used to it," Jack finished.

Sydney nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"Well, the Hand no longer exists, Isabelle is safe and happy, everyone is who they are suppose to be."

Sydney smiled at Jack.

"I'm glad you realized that wasn't me," Jack added.

"We never expected that, I never expected that," Sydney said. "Seeing your double."

"How'd you know?" Jack asked.

Sydney thought for a moment and smiled. "I just did."

Jack nodded.

"Sloane's still out there though," Sydney said.

"I know...but we'll catch him eventually. We always do."

Sydney smiled at the comment. "Yeah...we do."

Randy dropped the last of his bags and pulled out his plane ticket. "So, Sydney...you ever plan on coming back to Dallas?"

Sydney smiled at Randy. "No...no offense, but Dallas isn't for me."

Randy smiled brightly at her. "Well, you know how to reach me if you ever do want to visit."

"Not for awhile," Sydney concluded.

Randy nodded and looked at Vaughn. "Michael." He extended his hand and the two shook. "It was nice gettin' to fight 'ya."

"Same here," Vaughn said. "You take care of yourself."

"Same to you, man." He looked at Sydney and back at Vaughn. "Don't ever let her go...she's special."

Vaughn smiled at Sydney and held her hand. "I know."

Randy smiled and winked at both of them, then grabbed his bags and headed to his gate to go back to Dallas.

Weiss held his cards up and glanced at the two women beside him. "Okay," he said. "What'd 'ya got?"

Nadia giggled and showed her cards. "Nope," Weiss nearly shouted. "You lose! Ok, Isabelle..."

Nadia smiled at Isabelle as she slammed down her cards. "I win!" she said. Weiss huffed and put down his cards. "That's the tenth time!" he complained. Isabelle shrugged at him. "What can I say? I'm 'dat good."

Sydney and Vaughn laughed at the show.

"Really?" Sydney said. Isabelle nodded. "Well..." Her and Vaughn sat down next to Isabelle joining them. "You've never seen me play." Vaughn laughed. "You?" he said. Sydney blushed and looked at him. "Well..."

"She's terrible," Nadia finished. Isabelle giggled.

"I am not!" Sydney laughed. "I'm a good player."

"Syd, you were beaten by a drunken college freshman." Weiss said. "Five times. You're the worst card player I've ever seen."

"Besides Dixon," Vaughn pointed out.

"Yeah, besides Dixon," Weiss agreed.

"Come on, are we gonna play cards or what?" Isabelle said.

Sydney grinned at her daughter and raised her eyebrows. "Ok...let's play cards."

**Note: This next paragraph is happening at the same time as the scene above.**

Irina sat in her cell staring up at the ceiling. She heard the buzzard go off, alerting her to company. She heard heels click against the tile, then stop, right in front of her. "So," Irina said, "All went well?"

The person standing outside the cell replied, "All as can be expected."

Irina nodded. "Yes...I didn't expect to get caught. I underestimated her."

"You're only sitting in this cell because you let your emotions and love for you daughter interfere with what had to be done."

Irina sighed. "It won't happen again."

"It better not."

Irina looked over to the figure. "It won't," she promised. The figure smiled, and in so many ways, just like her daughter. Maybe because it was her daughter. Standing in front Irina was Sydney Bristow herself, in the flesh.

"You're right," Sydney said. "It won't." Sydney took out her gun, aimed it Irina and fired.

THE END

**Reminder: Look out for my next Alias fan fic 'A Life Like This'**

**Please review:)**


	8. Let's try and Clear this Up

Since there won't be a sequel, lemme try to clean it up a little bit, because I confused myself, making WAY too complicated then it should have been

-The orange potion that was in the vial that Randy gave to Sydney on several occasions was a Rabamldi fluid. Supposly, Randy believed that was how Rabamldi saw the future, through dreams and visions while in the conscious state of mind. In other words, Sydney-drink potion-see visions-knows what's gonna happen

-Irina doubled; Jack...Isabelle

-Sloane was in no way part of this story, nor was he doubled to look like Jack. The person who was Jack's double is a 2d character...not important in the least

-At the very end when Sydney shoots Irina, that Sydney is the double. The Sydney in the story all along, is the real Sydney

-unfortunately, because there won't be another sequel, I guess we'll never know exaclty what Irina had planned for Sydney and Isabelle.

**Going Under Bloopers:**

QUOTE

i thought jack knew he was going to get captured and thats why he had a gun

I have no idea...I just wrote that without even thinking...

QUOTE

was the doulbe of sydney present through out the entire fic?

No! the real Sydney was. The double doesn't show up until the ending

**Going Under Title...**

Oringally I planned to use the song, Going Under by Evanescence, really working into the title..however, it didn't fit. Well, the other idea struck me as a Nip/Tuck type joke.

Going Under, like 'going under' the knife, to change your look. Since there were so many doubles of characters...I thought it fitting


End file.
